A discreet guest
by Xwhitewolf14
Summary: Zeno is looking for a friend, someone that's not just forced into like him, but actually likes him and wants to play with him. However, it's not as easy as the mortals make it seem, and a mysterious song and voice has infiltrated his palace, leaving him all the more excited.


_It swirled in all directions, the darkness, the light, form, and even thoughts. All of it swirled in a unifying and unbounding force that couldn't be stopped or started in the vastness of what there is. Festering, flowing, almost complacent it was. Feeding off what was, but waiting for something to be as it was meant to. Whatever this was, this force of matter and thought, it seemed to be waiting for something._

_Until it finally arrived._

_**_Beerus' world_**_

His ear twitched, slowly at first, but quickly increased with intensity as something slowly filtered into his ears. A voice? A song? An instrument? He couldn't tell. It was to faint for even his hearing, and frankly, out of place in his usually quiet world of relaxation.

He let his sense fall over everything there was on his world, but there was only nothing. Whatever it was, wherever it was, the sound continued to go on, almost peacefully and melodic, but weirdly erratic in its nature. For several minutes he maneuvered his ears to try and identify the source of the strange sound, in case it was an intruder who has expertly disguised themselves. There was nothing, however, not even a heartbeat or the flow of blood, but it seemed to be moving as though it was alive.

However, the faint sound slowly dissipated until there was only the sound of Whis eating his snack. The gods' yellow eyes slowly cracked open, his puzzled look noticeable to the only other intelligent occupant on his world.

"What is it, my Lord? Does the food not suit you?" Whis inquired, a happy smile still plastered on his blue face, peeling a doughy layer off a roll.

Bulma was kind enough to have Monaka deliver an American delicacy called 'Cinnamon Rolls', a very fine and welcomed treat indeed, but far from his mind at the moment.

"Did you hear that?" Beerus asked with a questioning glance.

"Hear what my Lord?" Whis asked obliviously.

"It sounded like… a voice. No that's not it… music. It was music" Beerus said with some confidence as leaned up from his lawn chair and leaned back down on his elbows.

"Music my Lord? Unless you count the act of me eating my Cinnamon Roll music my Lord, then I have not" Whis joked before popping a part of a roll into his mouth.

"Far from it Whis," Beerus said with some irritation, sending his attendant a testing glance.

Whis brushed it off with a smile "If you're wondering if an intruder has made its way here, then you'll be pleased to know that there isn't anyone here but us, the Oracle Fish. and the marine life my Lord."

"I know that Whis, but I swear I heard music coming from somewhere," Beerus said with irritation as he looked around grassy but mostly empty clearing they resided in.

"I'll check the world my Lord, but I doubt I'll find anything," Whis said a placating smile.

"Just do it Whis... if there is someone, lock them in the dungeon so I can destroy them later," Beerus said tiredly, letting his head fall down, his chin resting on his chest.

"Alright, but you better save a few of those Cinnamon rolls" he said, complying with his lords' wishes.

The tall and slender blue angel didn't waste time as he popped the last of his treat into his mouth, almost moaning in delight at its texture and flavor before flying off into the distance.

"Hm… " Beerus hummed out loud, trying his best to pick up the strange musical sound for another minute or two, but failing to pick up anything.

He sighed in defeat, his eyes drifting to the box of Cinnamon Rolls on the empty lawn chair next to him, the sweet little treats almost calling his name. A delighted smile graced his features, and since no one else was here, he quickly found himself devouring the remaining sweets that were left. Much to Whis' distaste when he came back later with nothing to report.

_**_Zeno's palace_**_

For being the most powerful being in all the universes, unchallenged by all, and sometimes as friendly as can be. It can all still be very… boring. Not even an innocent child wanted to be his friend and play, not that any innocent child could find there way here without a manipulative or harmful methods.

The creator and watcher of all universe's sat alone in his throne, his mood sullied by the presence of everything around him for the nothingness it all was when there was nothing to do. How much so did he wish for someone to play with, someone who wasn't afraid of his mere presence, for something to do, or to be with a friend with someone. Oh, how he wishes, but doesn't fulfill it whimsically.

Zeno remembered all the times he watched the affairs of mortals, silently and unnoticed. A constant correlation between almost every species was their ability to make friends. Friends that were there for one another. Not just for power's sake, which is a constant in both mortal and immortal worlds, but for genuine care for one another that sometimes surpassed all other needs. Bonds that the inhabitants of earth and many other worlds share and exemplify.

"A friend… " Zeno muttered, his eyes downcast.

His loyal attendant and assistant, the grand priest, appeared in an instant in front of him. He had an inquisitive look on his face, and judging by his body language, eager to serve me with no question once again. Zeno examined him, pouring over everything he knew about his blue attendant, he, however, in mortal terms, was a poor excuse for a friend.

"Grand Zeno, is there something you desire?" he asked expectantly, fully intending on delivering whatever he wished.

"There is. But I don't think you can fulfill it." Zeno said truthfully, his attendant almost looking shocked for the briefest of moments.

"Something I can't fulfill Grand Zeno?" he asked with slight confusion, a well-placed confusion in the eyes of Zeno, he was powerful and resourceful.

"I desire a willing friend. A friend that's not afraid. Has no desire for my power. Immortal or mortal," Zeno explained, the Grand Priest nodding in acknowledgment.

The Grand Priest was quiet for a moment as he thought over Zeno's request, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I must admit Grand Zeno, that task will be difficult, but not impossible," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Hm," Zeno hummed in agreement.

"I shall begin my search immediately," the Grand Priest said confidently before disappearing from this place.

Zeno sat silently in his throne once again, lowering his gaze as he thought carefully on what he wanted in a friend. Compassionate? Hateful? Joyish? Oh, there were so many factors that he desired his friend to have, oh so many, but unable to forcibly implement. Otherwise, mortals may characterize that as using or abusing said friend. And from his own observations as well, two people willingly being friends almost always worked out the best, despite some disagreements that they may have. So why not go down that route for now?

"A friend… " Zeno muttered from his chair once again, slowly standing up from his throne.

"What do I want in a friend?" he pondered out loud.

He slowly walked away from the chair, his mind running over thousands of options and characteristics, as well a some that would seem irrelevant to mortals.

"Hmmm… " he hummed but slowly stopping as his ears perked up.

A sound, unlike anything he's heard before, slowly started to become apparent in the background of this empty and formless room. It was barely louder than the quietest whisper, but slowly gaining tempo until the melody of fair but mortal instruments was almost clearly heard. Almost like an invisible orchestra was playing. It was light music that was mixed well with itself to... calm the soul in a way, and strangely enough, it held a feign of innocence between each of the notes.

Zeno looked around him with puzzlement due to the surprise intrusion. WIth his eyes and senses, he scoured the room for any kind of source for the music, not seeing or sensing anything to his surprise. With his unlimited power, he scoured every plain of existence that could possibly exist in this room, surprised once again that he couldn't find anything there either.

"Is there something disturbing you Grand Zeno?" one of his guards asked, confused on why Zeno seemed to be looking around his throne room as though an intruder has made it in somehow.

Zeno looked over to his guards with confusion as well "Don't you hear it?" he asked.

Both of the guards closed their eyes, focusing on any sound that may appear, but as they opened their eyes again, they shook their heads.

Zeno was puzzled once again and was about to ask them another question when the music started to slowly fade out of existence. Diminishing until nothing remained but the silence of the room. He searched for the sound again, but he couldn't even hear it now, his curiosity successfully captured by the strange song.

"Hm." he hummed out in thought and in disappointment.

Not many things could escape his or his homes detection, not even the Grand Priest could accomplish that. Zeno crossed his arms in thought, this kind of intrusion is troubling to say the least, a security risk that must be at least identified as soon as possible. You could almost say that this was a mystery.

Zeno's face brightened at the thought "A mystery!" he muttered excitedly.

Now determined to find the source of the strange music, he put his previous quest of finding a friend on hold for now.

"_Where am I"_ a quiet voice suddenly whispered, directly behind Zeno.

Zeno's eyes widened, and he spun around in an instant, his previous level of confusion and curiosity rising even more as he saw and sensed nothing but the empty room and its occupants. Staring back at his throne and his two guards.

He only smiled and looked around the room again.

"How strange" he said with childlike curiosity.

He set off to work immediately. Hoping for another unexpected interruption of music or a strange voice.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? It's just the beginnings of something and I don't know how far I'll be going with this. I originally wrote this a year ago, but looking back on it now just brings back the creative drive I once had for it.**_

_**Leave a review if you're interest in this little story of mine going any furthur, and I hope you have a good day!**_


End file.
